Wii Sports: Vacation to Wuhu Island
by SnivyRiolu23
Summary: Two miis go on vacation to Wuhu Island Resort, where they explore the island, meet new friends, and maybe even discover the secrets of the islands history.


A young mii looked up from his phone and out the window of the boat. He wondered when it would arrive at the Island. He looked over at the girl sleeping silently on his shoulder and gingerly readjusted her head. She was slightly smaller than him and her brown hair was put into cute pigtails. He had bought them tickets to Wuhu Island Resort after they had heard about it from an ad.

They had been waiting for this day for months. He looked at his phone. "We should arrive soon," he thought. He peered out the window again and saw a shadow of an island in the distance.

"Wake up Midori," he nudged her. "We're here."

Midori sleepily sat up. "We're here?" she yawned.

The boat pulled closer to the island as they chatted animatedly about what they were going to do.

"What should we do first Jerome? I was thinking skydiving," said Midori. "I think we should get to the hotel first" laughed Jerome.

Before they knew it, they had arrived in the harbor of Wuhu Town.

"Ooh, I'm so excited," she shivered slightly while leaning over Jerome towards the window.

As soon as the boat docked Midori dragged Jerome out of the boat and he barely had time before he was blasted by the warm island air.

"Ahh… It's so warm," said Midori with glee.

Jerome looked around the town. It was bustling with tourists. He saw Maka Wuhu in the distance and a castle in the volcanoes shadow.

"Welcome to Wuhu Island Midori," he said as she looked around with frantic joy.

"We will come back after we check into the hotel," continued Jerome.

"Okay, but it's so amazing here," whined Midori. "The hotel will be fun too, I heard they even have a ping pong table," replied Jerome in a compromising tone.

"Dude, I love ping pong," she said excitingly, "let's go."

"Your so childish, Midori." teased Jerome. "Shut up, let's go already." laughed Midori.

They chatted the way down the road slowly making their way to the Cocoba Hotel.

The friends walked through the door and to the check-in desk.

"Welcome to the Cocoba Hotel." said the attendant with a tone that says she rehearsed that phrase many times. "What can I help you with?"

"We have a room here. Can we check-in?"

A several minutes later and they were in their room.

Jerome was sprawled on his bed, scratching his head through his dark bushy hair when Midori appeared.

"Hey Jerome! Look what I found!" She held up a red flowered shirt in Jerome's face. He peered around her and saw that she had already put on a green flowered shirt.

"I found them in the drawers. There filled with them. I got you a red one because I know it's your favorite," she explained, shoving the shirt into Jerome's lap. "Uh, thanks Midori," he said sincerely. "I've been thinking about what to do first," Midori said. "How about bowling. I hear it's top quality." Jerome suggested. "Yes! Bowling. Hold on a sec, I need to get some shoes on.

After a few minutes they where ready to go down to the alley.

It was in the center of town next to the basketball court, which distracted Midori for a moment, and it was super crowded. They got fitted into some squeaky bowling shoes so that they wouldn't slip on the bowling alley when they got "mad strikes" as Midori said.

They were having a great time. Midori did well, but Jerome did pretty bad. One time he accidentally threw it behind him and Midori jumped and spun in surprise.

"Ahh!"

"Watch it Jerome, that scared me." Midori reprehended. "Sorry," he laughed.

"Tch, Pathetic!"

The friends looked around to the lane next to them. A mii with a long mane of hair and a thin beard that goes around his mouth and chin, wearing a unbuttoned blue signature flower shirt of Wuhu Island.

"You're trash at bowling," the mii sneered.

"Yo, what gives jerk," yelled Midori defiantly, standing up to confront the mii.

She was way smaller than this mii, and Jerome thought this wouldn't end well.

"I wasn't talking to you shorty, I was talking to him," he snarled pointing at Jerome.

"Who you callin' a shorty!" rebutted Midori.

Jerome knew Midori wasn't going to back down. "It's okay, Midori," he said gently.

"But…"

She began to argue but he motioned her to stop. Jerome turned back towards the mii.

"You got a problem?" Jerome asked sincerely.

"Yeah, you" he said simply, "I don't like you."

Jerome was a bit confused. What could this guy have against him.

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"Don't act all cool around me. I challenge you to a bowling match." he said.

Jerome thought he dodged his question a bit.

"I can take him. Let me at him Jerome," said Midori through clenched teeth.

"It's okay." he said reassuringly.

"You ready, loser." the mii interrupted.

"Okay, let's bowl."


End file.
